


Escaping to have fun~ (Asch x Noi)

by TrueHoneyBee



Series: The Angry Prince & The Soft Knight [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), My inner demons, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Asch abuses a bit of Nois sensitivities, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mild Smut, Needy Noi, One Shot, Teasing, go check out the comic i was inspired by, interrupting, its spicey ;), offscreen sex, these tags are so annoying to make -~-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueHoneyBee/pseuds/TrueHoneyBee
Summary: This takes place at the fall festival when they get separated with Rhys :)Inspired by this comic made on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/B4poYsfhvy3/?igshid=1bta0s3lp7f6q
Relationships: Asch/Noi, Asch/Noi (my inner demons)
Series: The Angry Prince & The Soft Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Escaping to have fun~ (Asch x Noi)

**Author's Note:**

> Context you should probably know of my headcanon: 
> 
> They're kinda like friends with benefits. As we know Noi is the weakest member of the group, so Asch decided to give him more use by making him his knight AND plaything. Noi is ok with this bc he wants to prove he's useful to the group in any way he can. And the fact that he can enjoy himself at the same time is a plus.

"ughHHH! This wait is EXCRUCIATING!!" Asch said vary annoyed by all the waiting, can't blame him. 

"Ngh... can't we go to having fun again??" I really wanted to just keep playing the games here. This is so frustrating.

"We need to lay low" Rhys stated bluntly "We've already made the humans aware of our presence."

"Ava..." I'm worried about her, what if we lose her again? Or what if she gets caught because of our mistake?

"Can't we just, like, walk around while we wait for Ava?" Asch said, clearly bored of just standing around here. I was about to agree with him when Rhys spoke up again.

"No! As long as I'm in charge here in the human world, I'm not letting either of you out of my sight" he said without even looking at the both of us.

I snickered "But we're not even in your sight!!"

"It's a figurative speech Noi. I'm not allowing you two to go far from here."

Suddenly I see Asch quietly making his way over to me. What is he doing? I caught a glimpse of his face, he had a smirk and that look of when his planning on having some, well, fun. He slowly leaned into my ear and said. 

"How about we have some fun on our own, mm?~" he said quietly, his breath hitting my skin and giving me a tingley sensation. Oh. My face flushed and I looked at him wide eyed thinking about what he was referring to. In public?? I questioned to myself shocked and anxious, but didn't say anything to the prince and just nodded. He smirked again and told me what to do to get Rhys riled up so we could escape. "Shall we?"

I nodded happily and excited to mess with Rhys for once and watched as Asch went back to where he was. He started by saying "Ava isn't even with us. What harm will it do her to just, go out on our own?" He said with a cocky tone in his voice.

"Princess Ava has in trusted me with our safety. I don't want to let her down!"

"Since when do you take orders from her?" Asch said crossing his arms.

"She respects my ability to THINK before taking action." Rhys said this in a slightly aggressive tone, but calmed down again. "I highly respect someone who values my intellect." 

"Not like that got us far during our battles on daemos~" I chirped into the conversation matching Asch's tone.

Rhys quickly turns around to face us and says "I beg your pardon?! NOI?!" He said looking at me and starting to get mad. It's working~ "Do you even understand who put together our battle tactics?!"

I put on a fake thinking face "Mmmm... Asch?"

"That's right~" Asch said smirking.

"NO!" He said turning his back on us again "Asch just got the plans from me!!"

"Buuuuut Asch directed us through them!!"

"BECAUSE HE'S OUR LEADER!! What kind of knight would I be too undermine him?!"

"Soooo...." I paused, then said "Asch MADE the battle plans!!"

"That's right. I did." Asch chirped in.

"HE MADE SOME! SOME!! THE MAJORITY OF THE BATTLE TACTICS ARE A DISCUSSION BETWEEN MYSELF, ASCH AND RHAL! EVERYONE KNOWS RHAL LACKS INTELLIGENCE!! DO YOU EVEN THINK--"

While Rhys was yelling, Asch and I slowly retreated behind some bushes that maintained ourselves hidden from Rhys and the rest of the festival. I was going to look and see if Rhys noticed we were gone yet, but a hand quickly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. Asch pulled me onto his lap and had me straddling him while he looked up at me with a smirk on his face. Even after doing this so many times, I still get flustered by stuff like this, and he enjoys every second of it.

"S-should we r-r-really be doing this here with so many h-humans around P-prince Asch?" I questioned looking around and trying to maintain my composure.

"It's fine. No one can see us here~" he said taking my hat off and making me face him "And I've told you many times to just call me Asch when we're doing this" he said with a low growl and making his way underneath and up my shirt slowly.

I felt my breath hitched slightly at his sudden warm hands against my skin "Yes A-asch..." I said putting my arms around his neck and leaning in.

He closed the gap as our lips met in a caress. I felt him rub his thumb over one of my nipples making me gasp and part my lips slightly but enough for him to shove his tongue in my mouth. When it came to dominance, there wasn't even a fight for him to win. My fingers were intertwined in his soft jet black hair and I kept letting out small moans in between the passionate caress, while Asch kept running his hands all over my body while also rubbing and pinching my nipples occasionally. 

When our lips parted we put our foreheads together while we were both panting, red in the face and looking at each other lustfuly. Asch smirked slightly and proceeded to run two of his fingers slowly up my spine. "AH-" I instinctively straighten my back and put a hand over my mouth to muffle my loud moan. He knew that besides my horns that was one of my most sensitive spots, and he loved abusing it. He kept running his fingers up and down slowly, I just buried my head in his shoulders and put my hands on them and whimpered, "Mmm~ ah~" I tightened my grip on him while I kept moaning and shaking uncontrollably. "Asch~ please just--"

"Be quiet now, someone could hear you~" he said with his warm breath next to my ear. "And lift up your face, I wanna see your reactions~" I nodded slightly and lifted my head up so that our eyes met while I was still shaking from pleasure. I tried my best but it felt almost impossible not to moan somewhat loudly. Suddenly he took all his hands off and just looked at me with a smirk. I was panting like crazy and was pretty hazy but still let out a whimper because of the lost of contact. So I tried to grind myself onto him to gain some pleasure back. He chuckled "Well I see you're rather needy today, aren't you?~" he said while he started combing my hair with his hands and scratching my head where my horns would be in a soothing manner. I leaned my head into his hand and closed my eyes enjoying his touch "And to think at first I thought that you were this innocent little thing....boy was I wrong~"

"Asch~" I panted out "Please reaveal both our horns, I promise I'll make it worth your while if you do~" I begged the prince in a sultry tone while I snaked my hand under his shirt and up his toned body seeking for more attention. "You know I will make you feel exactly how you want to in a matter of seconds~" my voice was basically dripping with desperation for this after what he just did to me.

"You know what? Because I'm feeling generous today, I'll reaveal your horns. You can play with mine when we go back to Ava's apartment~" He said slowly putting his other hand up to my head. He was about to do it when--

"They are like tiny children I swear!! WHERE DID YOU IDIOT'S GO?!" We heard Rhys yelling getting closer and closer and I froze up.

"Oh shoot that's right!! We were hiding from Rhys!" I whisper yelled to Asch, a rush of anxiety, fear and shock flowing through me all at once. "When he catches us he's gonna destroy us!!" 

Asch was more calm but I could tell he was also slightly panicking "W-we should probably get moving, you go that way I go this way and try to lose him" Asch said getting up and dropping me from his lap, ow...

"I'll follow your lead Prince Asch!" I said trying to calm down and getting up quickly after him.

"We should try and make some evasive maneuvers around him so it's harder for him to catch us, keep that in mind" 

"Yes sir!"

After that we split up to try and avoid Rhys as much as possible. Eventually we ran into Ava and the other's and made our way to the house to rest. Though I was mostly just looking forward to what we'd do when we got there~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bleh, I don't like the way some parts of the story came out. It's not as good as I thought it would be, but I still really like my headcanon of these two. I made another story of them that's honestly really cute. Even if I end up just scratching the whole smut scene i had planned and make it into fluff, I will post more of them :))


End file.
